The Movers and the Muscle Kids
by gotenboner
Summary: Trunks and Goten are best buddies and always have fun together. A nice hot summer day may bring them closer than they ever thought on this exciting and very hot story!
1. New Neighbors

**Characters**

Goten - Age: 7

Trunks - Age: 8

* * *

It was a bright, hot summer day on a Saturday morning when Goten got up and leaped out of his bed, eager to start the day with fun, adventure and excitement. He grabbed his cell phone from his desk and turned it on right away, calling Trunks, who lived just down the street.

"Yo, Trunks! Let's meet up, dude!" he said to his pal from down the road. 'If we can't find something to do, then we'll head out and fly to the park!"

"Sure thing, dude! Meet you down the block; above the hangout" Trunks replied.

About ten minutes later, the two flying boys were found hovering above the hangout, looking down at the street, the neighborhood, and the activity below.

"Hey!" Trunks noticed. "I see something! Check out that big van which pulled into our subdivision!"

The boys flew over to the main gate to their subdivision where they spotted a large van which seemed parked at a weird angle since it was taking up both lanes of the road.

"Trunks! I think the van just got a flat tire or something! Look!" Goten noticed, as he flew to the rear of the large van. He landed near the passenger side, where he clearly took note of the tire, which was completely flat!

Indeed, the door opened and a man jumped out, looking visibly upset.

"Gosh darn it! And I was about to complete my only delivery for today, including a bed, a dresser and a piano!" the man grumbled.

"Hey mister!" Trunks shouted, as he landed right in front of the man. "Need a hand?"

The man gasped as he saw the two flying, muscular boys land right before him.

"Whoa! Who are you two guys? You kids can fly, too?" the man exclaimed.

"I'm Goten!" Goten grinned, as he pointed to himself. "And this is Trunks. We're Saiyans!"

"Wow! This must be my lucky day!" the man smiled. "I can use some help!"

Trunks walked up to the front of the moving van and bent down slightly, placing his fingers under the front bumper of the large moving van. Goten walked up to the back of the van, and lifted it up from the rear.

"Where to, Mister?" Trunks asked him.

"Just take her to the house at number 2214, boys!" the man said to the two muscle kids, who casually lifted up the moving van like it was nothing more than a large toy! Then, they slowly began to rise up off the ground, flying just a few feet above the ground, carrying the van with them as they followed along the path of the street until they spotted the mailbox with the numbers 2214 on it. Then, the boys stopped and turned the van so that it was positioned neatly above the driveway before they gently set it down on the concrete floor.

"There! We made it!" Goten said to the man.

"Yeah! You can deliver your stuff now!" Trunks grinned.

"Gosh... I could use your help some more..." the man sighed.

Goten and Trunks just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's help him out!" Trunks suggested. "Lifting furniture should be fun and easy for us!"

The man, whose name was Parker, reached into the van and pulled out a plastic bag with several chocolate bars. He was going to reward the boys for helping him, before they started to unload the moving van...


	2. Reward for Helping

Parker pulled on a rope, which was attached to the sliding back door of the moving van. This activated a spring, which allowed the large rolled-up door to slide all the way up, revealing the contents of the back of the large van. He then used the rear lift part of the van to raise up to the same level of the cargo hold of the van, where he flipped a switch which turned on a light in the van so that boys could see what was all packed inside.

"Oh man!" Trunks exclaimed. "Look at all this stuff! Couches and desks and stuff! Great! Now I get to use my muscles!"

"Alright," Goten said, as he rubbed his hands together. "We got some heavy lifting to do! Let's roll!"

The boys started lifting and carrying the couches out of the cargo hold first, one-by-one, removing them from the van and setting them out on the pavement behind the truck so that Parker could tell them where they had to go once they were inside of the new, empty house.

Goten and Trunks quickly unloaded dressers, couches, beds, boxes, exercise equipment, and big, plastic storage bins containing clothing and other personal items from the back of the van until the entire cargo hold was empty! Then, it was time to haul everything inside of the house. This was when the boys got to use their speed, strength and flying powers.

They carefully lifted each item and flew everything inside of the house through the front door, placing each item in the appropriate room as Parker pointed out where everything belonged. After a few minutes of flying in-and-out, the two boys had placed everything inside of the house!

"Thank you so much, you guys!" Parker smiled, as he presented the two muscular boys with one chocolate bar each. "This is your reward for helping me out!"

"Thank you, Mister!" each one of the young Saiyan said, as they said their goodbyes to the man, before going back to their own house, which was only a few houses down the street.

"Dude! I'm starving after doing all that work!" Trunks grinned.

"Yeah! I can't wait to sink my teeth i to this chocolate bar!" Goten replied, as the two boys were flying home.


	3. The Moan of Sweetness

As soon as Trunks and Goten had arrived at their house, they dashed into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of fresh cold milk from the fridge. Trunks then found two clean and empty glasses and Goten poured the milk into them, to have some milk to go with the chocolate bars. Then, they put the milk carton back and sat on the couch in the living room in front of the TV set where Trunks flipped the TV on using the remote control. each boy then took the chocolate bar in his hands and started eating it quickly, since the chocolate started to melt already. They sank their teeth into the creamy filling and the almonds, savoring the tastes as they ate their bars in just a minute after washing it away with cold milk.

"Oh man, I could use an afternoon nap right now..." Goten sighed, as he stared at the Tv screen while rubbing his stomach with his hand.

"Yeah, we worked hard today... Lifting all that furniture!" Trunks added. "Plus we pushed that truck, too!"

Then both boys were suddenly overcome by an odd, intense tingling sensation which started from deep down within their stomachs and grew from there, quickly spreading throughout the rests of their bodies and penetrating through their muscles specifically.

"Ohhh dude I feel like I just had a major work-out in the gym!" Goten groaned as his muscles tensed up all of the sudden. "My body feels all hot and stiff all over! I'm getting cramps everywhere!"

"Me too! What is going on?" Trunks moaned, as he lay on the large couch in the living room.


	4. Hot Party with the Two Boys!

Then, both boys experienced muscle growth spurts at the same time!

Trunks felt his calves and his legs expand with raw, hard and dense muscle all over! Thick layers of muscle surfaced all over his quads and calves, like bread in the over, making his legs grow thicker and wider at the same time all over from his groin to his ankles.

At the same time, Goten felt his biceps and triceps balloon into large, round spheres of muscle, making him feel a great increase in upper-body strength, which only increased as more muscles started to grow. It started with his arms, but the growth continued with his pectorals, his abdominal muscles, and from there his shoulders, including his delts, his lats and his traps. His shoulders became wide and broad, turning into big, hulking slabs of muscle, which sat on top of large bulging pecs. His upper body was much larger and wider than his waist, giving him that V-taper which was known among bodybuilders.

Finally, the growth patterns reversed and now Trunks experienced the growth in his upper body as Goten continued to feel the muscles in his legs grow as well. After a few moments had passed, both boys had completely transformed into two young hulking muscle kids!

A few more moments, and their clothes were completely ripped to shreds from growth, and all the boys could do is sit there from the cramps and the strain in their bodies. But once it was complete, they were able to move again. Trunks gets up to move around with his new body.

"Goten, this is amazing! We must be bigger than our dads now! I wonder how strong we are now." Trunks said while rubbing his new hot body, standing nude in front of his best pal.

"You're right Trunks! This is really cool!" Goten said with excitement. Goten couldn't help but notice the hot body that was standing up in front of him, and felt like he just had to touch it.

"What are you doing Goten? You're seeing how strong I am? Want to duel, is that what you want?

"No Trunks, I'm just curious to know how much your body has grown, and how come you have a bigger wiener than me?" Goten said with a whimper in his voice.

"I am a year older than you, maybe that's why. But I didn't even noticed it" Trunks said while quickly getting a glance at the size of Goten's really big dick. But then something else happened that neither one of them expected.

"Trunks! Are you...?" Was all Goten could say as he watched his friend's dick and balls begin to grow, and grow, and grow.

"Ohhh, mmm, What's happening?! It feels like my dick is being sucked on and stretched. But it feels soo good too." Trunks said while moaning and trying to get a grip on his constant growing crotch. All Goten could do was watch in awe as his best friend's manhood was getting longer and longer giving him arousal and pleasure watching the young boy enjoy his cock getting bigger and bigger until suddenly the growing had stopped and Trunks had to sit down as his now 13.5 inch erected penis was hurting him slightly.

Before Goten could aid his older friend, his body began to suddenly get larger. The ground beneath his feet was beginning to get smaller and smaller. "Trunks looks like I'm getting taller than you by the second" Trunks looked up and saw his younger friend outgrown him. Goten was inching past 6 feet than 7 feet before finally ceasing his growth at 9 and half feet. "This feels amazing, Trunks" All Trunks could do was watch as his younger friend came closer to him. Trunks wasn't staring at Goten's face but rather his friend's crotch as it was now larger than his at 17.5 inches erect. "Seems I'm bigger than you in every way now Trunks" said Goten standing proud with his hands on his hips parading in front of his now jealous friend.


	5. A house on Fire!

As Goten was gloating over the fact that he was now much taller and bigger than Trunks, his older buddy, both boys were suddenly startled when they heard a series of loud sirens coming from the distance.

"Do you hear that? That must be an ambulance or something!" Trunks shouted.

"Or a fire engine!" Goten wondered out loud.

"Let's fly to the street and see what's going on!"

The two boys quickly took off and flew over to the main gate at the entrance to their subdivision, where they could see all the oncoming traffic on the busy highway. To their amazement, they spotted both a fire engine and an ambulance racing past them with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Hey! Let's fly up ahead and see what's going on! Maybe there's a fire or a bad traffic accident?" Goten suggested.

"Yeah! We can help out for sure!"

The two boys leaped into the air and flew right over the busy highway, as they tried to anticipate where the fire truck was going. It was easy to figure out, since there was a thick cloud of black smoke coming from a highrise in the distance!

"Oh no! Look at that!" Goten shouted. "That building over there, it's on fire!"

The two big, flying boys then soared over to the highrise, which was about thirty floors up. Luckily, it seemed like most of the people were out. They circled around the building when they spotted some people inside, by looking through the windows.

"We need to get inside!"Trunks shouted.

"Here! I'll fly through the wall!" Goten said, as he flew away from the building, before charging right at it with his shoulder turned towards the brick wall. Then Goten smashed into the brick side of the building, causing a loud BANG! Bricks went flying everywhere as Goten smashed a mighty hole in the side of the wall, big enough for both boys to fly through.

Trunks quickly flew after him, and he easily passed through the wall as well. Both boys entered and landed on the steel floor, looking around.

"You go upstairs and I'll go down stairs!" Goten said to Trunks.

Goten then started running around the floor of that building, looking for anybody who was still inside, as Trunks raced up the stairs and searched the floor above him.

Once upstairs, Trunks spotted a large bank vault. The large steel door was several inches thick! Trunks didn't think anything of it, until he heard some shouting coming from inside of the vault.

"Help! HELP ME! Get me outta here!"

Trunks heard a voice of a young woman who was trapped inside of the large, burning vault! She couldn't reach the door on the inside because of the flames!

So Trunks, using his amazing strength, he placed his fingers on the edge of the vault door and he started pulling. Of course, the door didn't budge since it was held in place by thick steel bars. Then Trunks increased the power and started pulling even harder! This time, steel started to bend and the edge of the door began to give way to the boy's fantastic strength!

Within moments, the edge of the door started to bend! Steel began to moan and groan loudly as Trunks continued to pull the big, thick metal door towards him, forcing the metal bars to bend and break out of the holes in the wall. The entire vault door started to bend a bit, giving way to Trunk's strength, until the door finally opened. Trunks passed through the opening and leaped over the flames only to find a young lady passed out on the floor! He quickly picked her up and carried her out of the vault, passing down the stairs and through the hole in the wall until he flew her to the ground below where the paramedics had just arrived! He had saved her life!

As soon as the paramedics had placed the young lady on a stretcher, Trunks took off again and flew back to the burning building, wondering if Goten needed his assistance.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted trying to find his buddy in the midst of the burning building. "Where are you Goten?" Then he saw a 2 people on the floor in the bedroom, one being the man of the house the husband, and the other being Goten. Trunks quickly grabbed both and hurried out the window to save them. He handed over the husband to the firemen, and took Goten back to the house to check him.


	6. Help a buddy in need, and get pleased!

Trunks laid Goten down on the bed in Gotens room. He got on top of Goten and put his ear to his chest to make sure his heart was beating. Then he check to make sure he was breathing. But he smelled smoke and could hear Goten choking. So he quickly did mouth to mouth to breath fresh air in his buddy to try and save him. He did it again, again, and again. He noticed though that he was actually kissing Goten at the same time, and he began to get turned on by this. He felt guilty knowing he is being turned on by his friend who is unconscious but he couldn't help it. Then finally Goten coughed and was awake.

"You're back! That's good. Are you okay and what happened to you Goten?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I heard the man yell from the next room and went to help, but I couldn't help but take in some smoke when I was trying to breathe. It must have knocked me out. Ugh. I feel dizzy"

"Oh I see. You can't breathe smoke silly. "

"I know that. Um Trunks, why are you on top of me and why do you have a boner again? Because its touching my belly." The 9 foot sized Goten asked his friend.

"Oh, it must be from the heat of the fire and..." Was all Trunks could say before Goten interrupted.

"And why is there a weird taste in my mouth?" Gotten asked as he smacked his lips a little bit.

"Okay! I gave you mouth to mouth to give you fresh air, and I've never kissed anyone to it kinda turned me on. Happy Goten?!" The boy said as his dick got even more harder from the nervous chills going down his spine. He was practically shaking all over.

"Thanks for saving me, little guy!" Goten smiled as he looked up at the smaller Trunks, who was laying on top of his chest. "You're my big hero!"

"Hey! I figured you'd do the same thing for me some day!" Trunks smiled. "After all, that's what best friends are f-"

But Trunks couldn't finish his sentence since Goten pulled him closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He held him tight and close to his body as he hugged and kissed him for several moments.

Finally, Goten, being bigger and stronger, he held Trunks a little further away, lifting the smaller boy up.

"I love you, you know that?" he smiled, looking up.

"Thanks, big guy!" Trunks grinned. "You know that I love you too! Just seeing you on the floor, being so helpless and all... Giving me the chance to save you... That was just awesome!"

"Yeah well I owe you one, little guy!" Goten responded.

"You owe me a big hug and a kiss and something else..." Trunks replied, as he looked down. "I'm feeling really aroused now."

Goten looked down and saw that Trunks' shorts were sporting a major tent... The boy had a major boner going on!

"I think we need to do something about that hard dick of yours, little guy!" Goten giggled. "I guess that will be my way of saying thanks!"

"Uhh... so what do you suggest?"

"I'll turn around so you can shove your cock up my butt, okay?" Goten suggested.

Trunks gulped. He had never done this before.

"Sure... I guess!"

Trunks got off Goten as his big, lumbering buddy quickly turned around so that the big boy was now lying on his bed but face-down.

Trunks pulled his shorts off revealing his huge 17.5 inch dick and gulped. Goten was already naked and showing his massive bubble butt. Goten spread his legs wide and asked "Would this work?"

Trunks didn't answer as he slowly pumped his dick and precum began to have a steady flow from his balls which acted as a lube for his entire dick. He slowly inserted his giant dick into Goten's big virgin butt hole but it was really tight. Which caused massive amounts of pleasure for the both of them.

"Ohhh wowww..." Goten moaned, feeling Trunk's dick inside of him as he also felt a stream of Trunk's seed being pumped into his butthole. It was an amazing feeling. For the first time he felt as if him and Trunks were now more than just buddies. They were now blood brothers of sorts. They each became a part of one another as Trunks slowly pulled his cock out before taking a deep breath. Then, he felt another powerful orgasm coming, as he was about to unleash another mighty load of cum from his big cock. Then, at the right moment, he pushed his cock down into Goten's butthole as far as it could go, before unleashing a massive torrent of cum along with his manhood, causing Goten to gasp out loud as he received the cock and the river of semen all at the same time from his best friend. It was extremely erotic!

"Whooooaaaaa!" Goten shouted, as he could feel a surge of power course through his big, massive body. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he became a part of Trunks and Trunks actually became a part of him. But the feeling was fantastic for both boys, as Trunks unleashed his cum until he didn't have a drop left of it anymore, leaving him completely exhausted. Finally, Trunks pulled out his cock and then he rolled over and collapsed on the bed, right next to Goten, panting heavily before dozing off. he was out like a light. Goten just looked on and grinned. He was tired but he felt great. Trunks had saved his life and now Goten had repaid him in full by allowing his buddy to stick his big cock up his butt. What an amazing feeling it was to be pleasured this way!

**-The End-**

**!Please leave a review and feedback below! **

**To see more stories like this, we need to know if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
